Forensic Chemistry
by Oakland-Dreamer-Mark1
Summary: Abby and McGee are secretly seeing each other underneath everyones noses. One day they get the day off, Goodness only know whats going to happen if they ever got caught...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't any of the characters, so wish I did, but hey you know! All I own is my own little runny brain cells and what they pour out. I thank my friends Erin and Becky for all the support they have given me through all this writing lark… ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 1 

Timothy McGee walked calmly into the bull pen, placing Gibbs' coffee on his desk. Noticing the lack of files and paper on his boss' desk. Either they had no case or they had somehow been robbed. McGee rather thought that his first thought was more probable. He walked over to his desk and sat down, looking through the mess of papers that seemed to have constant residence on the wooden top. Flipping through the general paper work he found something unusual, a long white envelope. Quickly tearing it open he read swiftly.

_ Team,_

_ No case. Go home and relax. Will contact you later._

_ Gibbs_

McGee laughed to himself, Gibbs must have trusted h8im to leave this not on _his_ desk. Tony would loose it, Zeva would think it was Tony playing a joke, and no one else worked in the bull pen. Ducky was always down in the morgue, and Abby was always in her Lab, listening to Android Lust or something. Thinking of Abby had him chewing on the inside of his mouth. They had been seeing each other in secret for almost two months. Neither Tony, Zeva, Ducky or more importantly Gibbs knew anything about it. By seeing Abby they were both breaking Gibbs rule 12, a danger to break any of Gibbs' rules let alone rule 12! But that was all part of the fun, McGee quite enjoyed it that way, it made it very exciting.

Getting bored of waiting for Tony and Zeva they had the day off, McGee went down in the elevator to go and see Abby in her lab, maybe they could go somewhere nice for the day. Or maybe they would o to his or hers and watch a film together or something.

The usual loud, heavy music was playing when McGee entered Abby's lab. Abby was typing something on the computer, updating her facebook status.

"Hey Abby," Time called over the music.

"Timmy!" She cried running over and hugging him round the middle. "Got any evidence for me? What's the case?"

McGee kissed the top of Abby's black hair, "no case today Abby."

"Really?" she said, looking up into Tim's face. "No murder, no break-ins, no terrorist plots?"

"Really"

"Hmmm…. Got anything planned then?" Abby asked, her tone made McGee think that there was something behind this comment.

"No, I came down to see if you wanted to do anything."

"Well…" Abby said, considering for a second. She stoop up on her tip toes and whispered something into Tim's ear.

"Abby, I hardly think this is the time, or more importantly the place for that sort of thing."

"Oh come on, there's no case, no Tony, no Zeva, no Gibbs and a lock on the door."

McGee considered. "You sure no one could disturb us? No cameras?"

"McGee," Abby said, touching his face tenderly, stroking along his lips and jaw line. " Timmy, please. I think I would know if y lab was monitored. Please, help me fulfil my dream."

"You dram about this?" McGee asked sceptically.

"No, but many many people have this as a life dream or goal."

"They do?"

"Yeah, come on Timmy," Abby ran her hands down McGee's front towards his belt buckle.

Tim grabbed Abby's hand and held her there for a few more moments.

He brought his lips to hers tenderly, running his hands along her back around her waist. Abby leaned up, freeing her hands she knotted them into McGee's hair, pulling him closer. She began to push him back towards the door. Their feet sliding along the lino floor. Abby reached out a hand, grabbing the side of the door and pushing it shut. Tim swung her around, pushing her against the door. Neither of them breaking the kiss. McGee removed one hand from Abby's waist and fumbled for the lock. He turned it and heard a satisfying click as the lock slid across. Abby broke away briefly for air, her breath becoming ragged and rough. Tim's lips never left her skin, they traced her jaw line and down her elegant neck. His hands rested on her shoulders, but not for long. He ran his hands over her ribs and across her thin waist. He traced the hem of her shirt until he found the first button. Swiftly undoing it, he went onto the next, and the next, and the next, until her black fitted shirt hung open. Abby suddenly pushed McGee away from her.

"Abby, I thought you wanted to do this." McGee said breathlessly as Abby ran past.

"Oh I do McGee, you have no idea!" Abby said. She ran across the room and pulled a long futon from under a desk.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"In case I don't manage to get home and sleep because of a case. Now shut up and come here." Abby extended one finger and beckoned McGee forward…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been ages. Its just that I have to revise for all my GCSE exams that are like now. So sorry again. And thank you too all those people that reviewed. Special telepathic hugs for them.**

Chapter 2 

Tony and Zeva were stood in the lift, waiting for it to reach their floor. Each held a cup of coffee, warming their hands against the cardboard. Tony pulled a hand away from his cup, poised a finger in mid-air and struck.

"OWWW!" Zeva said, "Tony, don't poke me!"

"Why not Zeeeva?" he said, smiling mischievously.

"Because it hurts, and its annoying!"

"But I must continue our poke war!" Tony complained.

"From where!"

"Facebook!"

"Will you ever grow up?"

"Nope!" Tony announced proudly as the lift doors opened.

They walked out of the lift and onto the work floor. Both headed directly for their desks, drinking coffee as they went. Sitting down they had the feeling that something was missing.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked looking at the geek's messy desk.

"Don't know. More importantly where's Gibbs?" Zeva replied, looking worriedly at her boss' empty desk.

"Hmmm……" Tong thought, "maybe he was abducted by aliens from a galaxy far away!"

"Unlikely Tony, anyway, Gibbs would fight off any alien easily." Zeva said in a matter of fact voice.

"True. Maybe he's ill."

"No, Gibbs is a genetically modified super human, he doesn't get ill."

"Too true Watson."

"What?" Zeva asked, her lack of western knowledge showing.

"Sherlock and Watson. Detectives. Sherlock's in charge and Watson is his sidekick." Tony explained.

"Hey!" Zeva said in a hurt tone, "how come I'm the sidekick?"

"Because I've been here longer than you!"

"That's not fair DiNozzo!"

"That's life!"

Half of McGee's desk suddenly collapsed under the weight of paper and files. Tony and Zeva just stared. Ever since day one McGee had never quite got the hang of filling of any kind, but recently he had been even more distracted, and especially jumpy.

"Do you think we should clear it up?" Tony asked looking at the pooling papers on the floor.

"No, there might be something important or personal in there." Zeva said.

"All the more reason to look!" Tony said pulling himself off his chair and walking towards McGee's desk.

"There's nothing here Zeva!" Tony called as he started piling all the papers back onto the desk. "Unless…. OOH!"

"What?" Zeva asked, interested now.

"A long white envelope with nothing written on it!" Tony said, glee radiating from his boyish face.

"Tong, I don't think McGee would want…" Zeva started to say, but to late. Tony opened the letter and started to read.

"Hey Zeva!" Tony called, "we have the day off!"

"Really?" Zeva asked as Tony handed her the note. "Excellent!"

"Got any plans then?" Toy asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes actually. I am going to see Abby about doing some shopping."

"Really! Can I come? Please!" Tony said, pulling his best puppy dog face on. "Oh all right. Come on, let's go and see Abby."

Tony grabbed his coat and followed Zeva into the lift as they headed to Abby's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am sooo sorry, its taken me ages to get back into this again. I had it al waiting it just needed editing. Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed the last chapter. I thought I better get this sorted as soon as possible. Love you all.**_

Chapter 3 

Ducky was cleaning down the autopsy tables down in his morgue when he found something rather unusual. A small black lump of something lodged under a panel of the table. He fetched a pair of tweezers and a specimen jar from his desk and walked back over to the morgue table. Carefully he pinched the black object between the tips of the tweezers and pulled. It all came out, crumbling all over the floor. Ducky managed to get the majority into the jar. Screwing the lid on he went to fetch a dust pan and brush to collect up the spilled substance that covered the floor like black snow. Sweeping it up and throwing it away he walked to the phone. He pushed Abby's lab speed dial and waited for her to pick up. But she didn't, it just kept ringing. Worried slightly Ducky decided to leave a message.

"Abby its Ducky, I found something on one of the autopsy tables while I was wiping down. I was wondering if you could analyse it for me. I'll bring it up in about 5 minutes, see you soon."

Ending the call, Ducky shrugged out of his medical coat and hung it up on his coat stand. Walking back across the room he picked up the specimen jar containing the black substance and went to his personal stairwell to Abby's lab.

Back up in Abby's lab the phone rang, shrill, loud and clear through the silence.

Abby and McGee were on the futon, legs entwined, Abby lying across McGee's chest, listening calmly to his heart rate and breathing. Neither moved at the sound of the phone in the lab, both seemed either too tired or just couldn't be bothered to move in that moment they had.

"Abby," McGee said quietly, rubbing soothing circles into the base of her back. "You going to answer that anytime soon, because the noise is starting to hurt my ears slightly."

"Nope," Abby said, sighing happily, the sound of McGee's still slightly husky voice bringing back pleasant memories. Right now she wasn't in the mood to do anything. It was her day off, technically she didn't even need to be here.

"Please it could be something important, and its really loud, and did I mention painful"

"Yes you did, and if its that important they'll leave a message."

_"Abby its Ducky, I found something on one of the autopsy tables while I was wiping down. I was wondering if you could analyse it for me. I'll bring it up in about 5 minutes, see you soon."_

Ducky's voice was clear through the silent lab.

"SHIT!" McGee cried, jumping up in a panic.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Abby said jumping up and down, shaking her hands madly.

Both ran swiftly around the lab, finding their discarded clothes. They didn't even know they could be the spread out all over the place, but hey, neither of them had exactly been concentrating earlier.

"I told you we would get caught." McGee said hurriedly as he pulled his trousers on, jumping on the spot trying to fit both legs down one hole.

"Hey you gave in!" Abby's voice came from behind the computer desk.

"Hurry up Abby!"

"Alright Timmy, I'm as quickly as I can!" she said straightening up, hand combing her hair back into its usual bunches.

"Well be quicker then!"

"Quick! Unlock the door!" Abby suddenly cried, McGee launched for it and quickly unlocked the door and swung it open.

_**I know I've been bad and naughty will the updating, but reviewsies? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There were frantic rushing around sort of noises coming from Abby's lab, and muffled voices shouting. The door was shut, and this was very strange activity for Abby. She never shut the door, let alone lock herself in. Was she having a really bad day? Or was she in trouble?

All of these questions ran through Tony's mind as him and Ziva stood outside the door to Abby's lab. Both looked confused and maybe a little worried. Tony put a finger to his lips, in a silencing gesture before Ziva had the chance to speak. He drew his gun and made to break down the door. Next to him, Ziva also prepared for the worst case scenario.

But suddenly, before they could make their move, the door flew open to reveal the dishevelled form of McGee in the doorway. His clothes were slightly rumpled and he had a hint of something black on the corner of his collar. Tony gave him a suspicious look before speaking.

"Hey McGee, what's up? Why was the door locked? And what," Tony paused for a moment, reaching out to try and touch the black stain on McGee's collar, "is this?"

"Nothing," McGee said, batting Tony's hand away as he walked back into the lab behind Tony and Ziva, "Just some oil from an experiment Abby was showing me."

"Really? Not something else then? Cus I could swear that looks more like lipstick to me. Sure you're not having a little more fun than normal with our favourite forensic scientist?"

"What was that?" Abby called over from her computer in the other part of the lab.

"Oh nothing, just Tony thinks me and you are seeing each other." McGee shouted back.

"Hey I didn't say you had to be seeing each other you could just be sleeping with eachoth-" a sharp slap on the back of the head brought him to a sudden stop. "Sorry boss," Tony suddenly said automatically, "won't happen again boss."

"Well well well DiNozzo," Tony turned round to Ziva smirking, "didn't think I'd ever see the day you called me boss." Ziva had a smirk of triumph on her face.

"Well why would you think me and McGee were seeing or sleeping with each other anyway?" Abby asked getting up and making her way into the main lab to join the others.

"Well because he's seemed a little distant of late, and he's always hanging around down here." Tony added as though this was an obvious comment.

"Well have you thought that maybe he has other personal matters on his mind, hence the distance. And these things may include things other than girls Tony. And maybe he might be spending more time down here with me, either because I can sympathise with him, or maybe because I'm his friend and he wants to spend time with me." Abby said passionately, hands on hips looking like she was ready for any challenge Tony could throw at her.

"Anyway listen before you lot all start having a ball or something." Ziva started

"Its brawl Ziva," Tony said looking at her with that authority he always got when he could correct her English

"Whatever, before you all start having a _brawl_," she turned to Abby, "You want to go shopping? Maybe we could even bring this lot along if they promise to behave."

"Yeah! Sounds like a great plan Ziva!" I'll just go and get my stuff, and I'll be ready to go, hang on". Abby rushed off to her desk to fetch her bag.

At that moment Ducky came in carrying his specimen pot ready for analysis, and found to his surprise the whole team except Gibbs in Abby's lab.

"Hello everyone, where's Abby? I need this analysed a.s.a.p." Ducky asked the team. They all pointed at Abby, who came skipping happily through the doors to the rest of the team.

"Hey Ducky, coming on the shopping trip too?" Abby asked.

"No, but I do need this analysed as quickly as you can," Ducky pressed.

"Oh but Ducky, can't it wait?"

"No Abby it can't, it could mean changing all the info from our last case if it's something important. This could even mean we got the wrong man."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, massive amounts of a level work has been piled on, as well as some serious writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its dedicated to all the people who have stuck with this story from the start.**

**Chapter 5**

"Abby are you completely sure about this result?" Ducky asked, shaking the piece of paper telling him the results of the mass spec's findings on the black substance.

"Yes Ducky, Major Mass Spec is rarely wrong and I doubled checked it." Abby was getting anxious, desperate to go shopping, luckily Ziva, Tony and McGee had all waited for her, now all slumped on the floor of Abby's lab.

"What was it then Ducky?" McGee asked, lifting himself off the floor and walking over to stand next to Abby.

"Well apparently," he said as though he doubted the results, "its some mould from the last cadaver we had down in the morgue. Actually now, come to think of it, that body already had mould on it when it came in. Yes I remember well now, it was just like the time, when I was training in…"

"Sorry Ducky, going to have to cut in right there. You see, me and McGee have got to take these two lovely ladies out shopping, as much as we love top hear your tales of the past, we really must be going." Tony said kindly placing a hand on the old doctor's shoulder.

"Yes, yes of course. See you later then." Ducky waved them off, already heading back down to his morgue.

"Finally," Ziva said, "right, shopping time!" She grabbed Abby's hand and they scampered out of the lab, trailed by the two boys.

"You didn't have to come you know," Ziva said and Tony sighed again, about the third time in a minuet.

"Yeah well, I thought that this would be more fun than this. I mean really shoe and accessory shopping. I thought at least some clothes or something" Tony replied, starting to sag in his posture as he and McGee trailed after the two girls around the shops.

"All you wanted DiNozzo, was the possibility of seeing us with less clothes than normal on." Ziva stated looking at a pair of high red stilettos.

"Yeah, well. It certainly would have been a benefit." Tony stated back plainly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ziva said.

"Right," Abby said, already hyper from the Caf-Pow McGee brought her, "who's ready to go to the bars. I mean the shops are about to close and I think we all deserve a drink after that last case."

"I'll buy the first round," Tony offered, holding his arm out to Ziva, expecting her to take it.

"Whats that for Tony?" Ziva questioned, looking confusedly at Tony's proffered arm.

"Uh, you spose to take it Ziva," Abby said, loving her friend's lack of western knowledge. "Like this," she grabbed McGee's arm and wrapped hers around and through it.

"Abby," McGee warned, quite enough that only Abby would hear.

"Shh," Abby said, pressing a finger to her lips.

Oh God. How much McGee wanted to hold her again, to claim she was his and mark her for himself. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings to her and to tell her how much he loved her. She smiled happily at him, a knowing smile as though show could read his mind. He felt his ears starting to burn, heating rapidly.

"Before we start ordering drinks, there are some other people that should join us for all this fantastic fun." Abby said, pulling her phone out her pocket and staring to dial a well know number into the handset.

**Reviews? Pweasey?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so heres the last chapter, I thought I kinda had to end it as there wasn't much left to work on for this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it, I certainly liked writing it. Thank you to all of those who have bee loyal to this story and always reviewed it. And thank you to those who have only reviewed a few time I have loved reading them all. Love **

**Chapter 6**

"You know you should really turn your TV down Gibbs, if you couldn't hear you phone over it. Your only here because we asked Ducky to swing by and pick you up." Abby said as she greeted Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky at the door to the bar.

"It wasn't the TV," Gibbs stated, "I was asleep and left my phone on the other side of the room and didn't hear it."

"Yes, he was sleeping on his boat again." Ducky said smiling at Abby, "You its not good for your back Gibbs."

"Come on guys, we're over here." Abby said leading the new arrivals to where the rest of the team were sitting.

They spent the next few hours drinking happily, chatting about life and other general things. Gibbs staying rather quite, just watching. Ducky, of course went on his rambling, but everyone was in such a good mood they just let him and listened intently. Abby was already slightly drunk and was slowly running her foot up and down McGee's leg, causing his ears to run red and give her look, a look that said stop it, but not because I don't like it. She just smiled radiantly at him and carried on doing it, like there was nothing wrong with it. Ziva was also playing her cards right with Tony, also causing him to blush slightly. None of this went unnoticed by Gibbs. This was against all his rules, but he contemplated to himself, that he would see how things went. If they went wrong he would step in an enforce rule 12 but if they behaved themselves then he would overlook it, but maybe talk to them about it later.

It was about 2am by the time they had all left the bar, Gibbs and Ducky going home earlier. Both McGee and Tony had been driven mad by the girls all evening. So as soon as they left the bars, they ordered a taxi from Palmer and took the girls off home. The night wasn't over yet for any of them.

Weeks went past, nothing negative had happened as a consequence of half his team in relationships with each other, Gibbs thought that now was the time to talk to all of them. He called them all down to Abby's lab and told them some lie about a new case they had and that he needed to talk to them in a secure environment. Once they has all arrived he crossed the room and locked the door.

"Right, now I know that you Tony are having a relationship with Ziva" Gibbs started, pointing to each person as he said their name, "and I also know that McGee is with Abby."

"Boss, we can explain" McGee started, but he wilted under the glare from Gibbs.

"I don't need you to explain McGee, I have know since we all went to the bar. I haven't said anything because I wanted to see how things went. I said to myself that if all continued to work as normal and you relationships didn't have a negative affect on your work then I would overlook rule 12."

"OH GIBBS! Thank you!" Abby launched herself at Gibbs hugging him harm, arms wrapped right around his neck, she kissed him on the cheek and bounced happily off to McGee, kissing him full on the mouth. McGee just looked shocked, and quickly tried to detach Abby, going violently red in the process.

"Eww Proby love," Tony said, earning himself a smack on the arm from Abby, "sorry Abbs. But anyway, cheers boss. Its great to know that you trust us now." But of course this earned him a Gibbs slap to the head.

"Not yet I don't DiNozzo, you look after her otherwise you'll get it. And you," he said pointing at McGee, "you do anything that hurts her and you'll have me to answer to, and it won't be pretty."

Gibbs went to the door and unlocked it and walked out, shouting over his shoulder as he went.

"Now behave!"

"Yes Boss," they all chimed back, laughing slightly.

"Sooo, McGee, we really need to talk guy things, let us leave these lovely ladies just for a moment and have a proper man talk." Tony put his arm around McGee's shoulder and lead him off to the men's room just down the hall.

"While they're gone, dish the dirt Abby. What really happened that day when we found your lab door locked." Ziva said, wanting to have a good girly gossip.

"Well…" Abby said, they both leaned in, giggling from time to time.

After a while the men returned both, looking at each other then laughing. Obviously they had put aside some of their differences as Tony didn't seem to be as mean as normal to poor Timothy McGee. They joined their ladies and Abby threw her arms around McGee and hugged him tightly, whispering something that made his ears turn red. Tony and Ziva looked at them, holding hands, Tony gently rubbing her thumb across her knuckles affectionately.

"You know what?" Tony said to Abby and McGee when they had stopped hugging, but McGee still held her close with an arm around her waist. "you too have real chemistry"

"Yep, forensic chemistry!" Abby said, they all laughed, all happy with how things had gone, and all thoroughly glad that they now had the blessing from their gruff, if slightly over protective boss.

_End_


End file.
